Théorie à propos des bleus
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Divagations d'un Stiles fatigué. Mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un est là pour l'écouter. One-Shot.


Salut tout le monde !

Il s'agit de ma première "vraie" fanfic. J'ai aussi écrit les furics dans la fic avengers d'Orwen mais ça ne compte pas vraiment ^^ (et c'est drôlement plus stressant de poster sa fic à soi, j'en ai mon petit cœur qui s'affole)

Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

L'action est à situer dans la saison 2, disons vers le milieu, je peux pas être vraiment plus précise ^^ Mais ça n'a plus rien n'a voir avec la saison 3 qui est vraiment géniale mais qui manque vraiment de Sterek !

J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

P'tite Moustache

* * *

Théorie à propos des bleus

Stiles claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Les entrainements de Lacrosse l'épuisaient depuis qu'il était titulaire et le coach devait être devenu fou pour les faire s'entrainer aussi dur. Devenu fou non, fou, il l'avait toujours été. Stiles s'en était aperçu la fois où il avait postulé pour la sélection des titulaires de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Sélection, où il avait d'ailleurs lamentablement échoué, et lui avait valu sa place de chauffeur de banc professionnel.

C'était impressionnant qu'une personne puisse vous rabaisser autant en quelques mots, en faisant passer cela pour quelque chose de parfaitement normal, tout en vous inspirant une vague sympathie. Sympathie totalement absente à cet instant, les courbatures criant vengeance contre un certain professeur d'économie. Stiles se flattait lui-même de posséder une profonde répartie mais face au coach, ses répliques semblaient toutes se faire la malle, le laissant bouche bée ou presque, bafouiller n'avançait à rien sauf à se faire enguirlander et faire trois tours de terrains supplémentaires. Et dans le cas où une réplique lui serait venue à l'esprit, elle ne lui vaudrait que des tours en plus voire même une retenue. Un jour, Stiles saurait fermer sa grande gueule. Un jour, il saurait que se taire lui éviterait certains problèmes.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Stiles continuait de l'ouvrir et de s'attirer un tas d'ennuis. Ennuis, qui lui seraient sans doute arrivés quand même avec la chance qu'il se trainait.

En parlant de se trainer, c'était exactement ce que Stiles faisait, de son lit d'où il avait miraculeusement réussi à s'extraire, à la salle de bain ses courbatures toujours en train de crier vengeance, le poussant à prendre plusieurs cachets d'aspirines pour qu'il puisse enfin s'entendre penser. C'est fou ce que des courbatures peuvent être bruyantes, comme si en plus de vous empêcher de marcher ou de vous mouvoir sans émettre des sons tels que « ouargh » ou « aieaieaiiie », elles s'acharnaient à vous mettre dans un état proche du légume. Ou alors, Stiles racontait n'importe quoi. Mais il était quasiment sûr de ce qu'il avançait, la confrérie des courbatures est une menace pour l'espèce humaine. Il aurait bien exposé sa théorie à Scott mais il n'était pas certain que les loups garous puissent avoir des courbatures. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande à l'occasion, s'il arrivait à le décoller d'Allison pendant quelques minutes. Tous les adolescents ne pouvaient pas être aussi niais et aussi débiles en tombant amoureux. Si ? Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Stiles se comportait régulièrement comme un idiot quand Lydia était dans les parages. Mais ce n'est pas un argument recevable, étant donné qu'il pouvait aussi être idiot sans être près d'elle, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

Stiles décida d'arrêter de se regarder fixement dans le miroir : d'un, il avait vraiment une tête d'abruti et de deux, arriver à la conclusion qu'on est aussi débile que les autres sinon plus, n'est pas très flatteur, surtout quand on s'appelle Stiles et qu'on a un QI légèrement supérieur aux autres.

Stiles alla donc comater sous la douche et pas devant le miroir, c'est déjà plus agréable. Après avoir finalement émis l'hypothèse que l'on pouvait effectivement se noyer dans la douche et que les gens qui y parvenaient, étaient soit pas doués soit stupides, Stiles sortit et se sécha à grands renforts de gémissements et de bruits déjà évoqués plus haut. Stiles s'observa dans le miroir. Vraiment cette fois-ci, il ne se contentait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui s'agrandirent en apercevant les bleus qu'il avait. Tous n'étaient pas dus aux entrainements de Lacrosse. Ses escapades nocturnes dans les bois devaient y être pour quelque chose également. Ainsi que ses courses poursuites avec des gens essayant plus ou moins de le tuer. Une liste de gens qui augmentait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. À croire qu'il avait dû offenser quelqu'un là-haut.

Ça avait commencé avec Scott ou j'ai-une-tête-de-niais-professionnel transformé en loup garou, maintenant rayé de la liste, mais qui lui avait suffisamment foutu les pétoches pour qu'il le mette dessus.

Venait ensuite Derek Hale ou je-suis-le-grand-méchant-de-l'histoire-en-fait-non -en-fait-si-et-puis-merde ! pas vraiment rayé de la liste pour des raisons ambigües. Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner, enfin Derek en lui-même n'est pas difficile à cerner : c'est un loup garou qui a trop la classe mais qui vit dans une maison à moitié brulée, en ruines puis dans un entrepôt (c'est tellement mieux) et passe son temps à foutre la pétoche aux gens parce que c'est trop rigolo. Ce qui posait problème à Stiles, c'était plus ses intentions et étant donné que Derek en parlait autant que Viggo Mortensen dans les commentaires du Seigneur des Anneaux, (c'est à dire pas du tout), c'était pas gagné. Il pouvait seulement espérer que le tuer n'était pas dedans, ce qui, au vu des récents événements, était plutôt bien parti. Stiles décida de le rayer mentalement de la liste mais de le mettre en attente sur celle des amis-à-inviter-aux-pyjamas-party. De toute façon, Stiles n'était pas sûr que Derek ait un pyjama.

Une fois qu'on avait passé tous les loups garous en revue, on arrivait aux cas des chasseurs qui, à la base ne sont pas censés le tuer mais ne semblaient pas particulièrement horrifiés par cette idée, ce qui, lui, le dérangeait vraiment.

Ces derniers temps, il avait mis en gros, en haut de la liste, le kanima, à qui il avait échappé plusieurs fois Stiles ne savait s'il avait de la chance ou pas. Quand on en a, on ne se fait pas attaquer par une sorte de reptile mutant mais quand on n'a pas de chance, on n'est pas censé en réchapper, ce qui lui était précisément arrivé. Et pour cela, le jeune homme s'en félicitait même si dans la plupart des cas, il n'y était pour rien. Il était peut-être tout simplement chanceux à mi-temps. Puis Scott et lui avaient fini par découvrir que de simples humains tentaient aussi de les tuer, quoi de plus normal, après avoir épuisé le quota de créatures fantastiques, on revient aux humains. Même si celui-ci trichait un peu en tuant par intermédiaire. Mais le plus dingue dans tout ça, c'était que le tueur avait le même âge qu'eux, que c'était un élève du lycée, qu'ils le connaissaient, qu'ils auraient presque pu être amis (le « presque » étant le mot à retenir de la phrase), qu'il était complétement taré et Stiles pourrait encore continuer des heures sur les personnes qui essayaient de le tuer mais il préfère compter ses bleus, c'était plus rigolo !

Un bleu, c'est vraiment bizarre comme truc. Déjà, c'est pas forcément bleu. Parfois, c'est plus violet ou alors ça oscille entre le jaune, le vert et le marron, bref c'est moche ! Stiles se tourna et s'approcha du miroir pour voir s'il arrivait à comptabiliser toutes les couleurs, ce qui n'était pas évident. Pas de compter les couleurs, mais plutôt de regarder dans son dos. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa appeler son père pour qu'il vienne voir mais se rappela qu'il était seul à la maison, son père étant de garde ce soir-là. Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas aidé et continua à observer ses bleus.

S'il y a un truc étrange avec les bleus, c'est qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus, ce que Stiles faisait méthodiquement, se traitant d'imbécile à chaque fois mais recommençant encore et encore. On sait bien que ça fait mal mais on ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus pour vérifier. Les êtres humains sont des créatures stupides songeait Stiles avant de se rappeler que lui aussi était humain et d'appuyer sur un nouveau bleu. Lui aussi était douloureux.

Il allait délaisser ses bleus pour s'occuper de manière plus intelligente, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile dans son cas, quand il remarqua qu'un de ses bleus avait une forme différente de celles des autres. Placé sur l'omoplate, il faisait sans doute parti de ceux que Derek aimait lui infliger régulièrement en le plaquant contre un mur. Assez agaçante d'ailleurs cette manie de le coller contre un mur, il écoutait aussi bien sans qu'on soit à vingt centimètres de son visage. Le bleu ou plutôt le vert avait vaguement la forme d'un cœur ou d'un chaton. Pas que la différence saute aux yeux mais il avait pris assez d'aspirines pour repartir dans un de ces délires dont lui seul avait le secret. La ressemblance entre un cœur et un chaton n'est pas particulièrement frappante mais Stiles la voyait et c'est ça qui comptait. Puis il prit conscience que ses pensées étaient complètement stupides depuis déjà un moment. Pourquoi pas de arcs-en-ciel et des licornes pendant qu'il y était ! La seule chose que ce bleu/vert pouvait éventuellement expliquer, c'était que Derek prouvait peut-être son affection en frappant les gens et en laissant des bleus en formes de cœur. Stiles appuya dessus. Ça faisait aussi mal. Il pourrait toujours exposer sa théorie à Scott, il l'écouterait d'une oreille distraite en pensant à Allison mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien.

Exténué par toute cette réflexion, Stiles sortit de sa salle de bain ne portant qu'un simple pantalon à la recherche d'un T-shirt propre. Il lança sa serviette en direction de son lit et par conséquent sur Derek, assis dessus, qui l'attrapa au vol, faute de quoi il se la prenait en pleine tête, et se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il en trouva un, l'enfila, trop petit, le jeta sur le lit/Derek, regarda Derek, trouva finalement un T-shirt potable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Derek ?! s'écria enfin Stiles.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce tu allais enfin me remarquer, déclara tranquillement Derek en revoyant sa serviette à Stiles qui se la prit en pleine figure.

-Et sinon, tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? Je suis crevé et j'ai qu'une envie, dormir, maintenant ! Et, … t'es encore passé par la fenêtre ! » Râla le jeune homme en allant la refermer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de passer par la fenêtre ? C'était écrit dans le manuel du parfait loup garou ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il passait par là, lui ? Non, il passait par la porte maintenant qu'il avait le double des clés de Scott. Quoique, ça lui était déjà arrivé de grimper à la fenêtre de Scott pour aller chercher un demi-cadavre dans les bois. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde, bon sang !

« Non.

-Quoi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas passer par la porte. Tu me vois aller sonner chez le shérif pour demander si je peux voir son fils ? demanda Derek.

-Je le savais ! Tu lis dans les pensées ! S'exclama Stiles en pointant Derek du doigt, une expression effarée sur le visage. Dis-moi à quoi je suis en train de penser maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il tout en essayant très fort de ne penser à rien.

« Tu parles à voix haute.

- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Stiles toujours très concentré.

-Stiles ! Tu parles à voix haute ! » Répéta Derek, agacé de voir que le jeune homme partait encore dans une conversation impossible à suivre pour une personne normalement constituée et qu'il paraissait encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Pas qu'il le soit réellement, Derek lui reconnaissait malgré tout une certaine forme d'intelligence.

« Ah bon ? Je fais ça depuis combien de temps ? demanda Stiles.

- Aucune idée, mais je t'entends marmonner depuis que je suis là.

- Ah. Donc tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées ? » fit Stiles vaguement déçu.

Derek se contenta de le fixer du regard.

« Okay, je vais prendre ça pour un non » déclara Stiles en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Il décida tout de même de prendre en compte la possibilité de Derek ou un autre loup-garou soit capable de lire les pensées.

« Nan, mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Déjà, c'est super flippant comme pouvoir, un peu génial aussi mais surtout flippant et ensuite ça te fait un point en commun en moins avec Edward.

- Qui ça ?

- Crois-moi, tu préfères ne rien savoir », répliqua Stiles d'un ton mystérieux. Il aimait bien avoir l'air mystérieux, ça lui donnait un certain charisme. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait. « Et sinon, les vampires, ça existe ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis en droit de me poser la question, si les loups garous existent, pourquoi pas les vampires ? Tu sais s'ils brillent au soleil ?

- Non.

- Quoi, non. Tu réponds à quelle question, ils brillent ou ils existent ?

- Non et non.

- En même temps, ça va de soi, ils ne peuvent pas briller s'ils n'existent pas. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a sous le bonnet des schtroumpfs ? »

C'en était trop pour Derek. On nageait en plein délire. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec toutes ses conneries. Et pendant ce temps, Stiles continuait à babiller. Derek le regardait d'un œil vitreux.

« C'est des questions existentielles pourtant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'en fichent. C'est important de se demander pourquoi et d'être curieux ! C'est comme tes chaussettes !

- C'est quoi le problème avec mes chaussettes ?

- Déjà, elles sont blanches !

Derek me fixa comme s'il venait de dire une énorme connerie. Ce qui était le cas.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elles soient roses à poneys volants ?

- Non, pas spécialement mais par pitié, ne dis plus jamais poney. Tu brises toute l'aura terrifiante et charismatique qui t'es propre. Et aussi, licorne, choupinou et ananas.

- Et de toute façon, pourquoi on parle de ça, ça n'a aucun sens ! protesta Derek.

- C'est important, le coupa Stiles, c'est même capital. Je m'explique.

- Oui, si on pouvait avancer et finir cette conversation, ça m'arrangerait, grogna Derek.

Le jeune homme prit alors une grande inspiration afin de lui exposer son problème.

« Derek, tu vis dans un entrepôt délabré, fit Stiles comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans, et avant ça, tu vivais dans une maison cramée à moitié en ruines.

- Je sais où j'habite, merci.

- Ensuite, tu n'as pas de travail, à moins que loup-garou soit rémunéré mais ça m'étonnerait, poursuivit-il en ignorant la remarque, donc, les probabilités pour que tu disposes d'une machine à laver ou tout autre truc qui puisse laver tes fringues sont quasiment nulles.

- Non, tu as raison. Tous les mercredis, j'entre par effraction chez Scott pour utiliser son lave-linge.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? cria Stiles en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Non.

Stiles resta bouche bée mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps, on parle de Stiles après tout. Un Derek qui s'essaie à l'humour est une chose très perturbante.

« Bah alors comment tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais garder ça pour moi. Tu te poses vraiment des questions inutiles, rétorqua le loup-garou, et pour quelqu'un de fatigué, tu parles beaucoup.

- C'est un don, lui répondit Stiles avec son air mystérieux, celui qui lui donnait un air un peu idiot. Et sinon, tu as oublié pourquoi tu es venu ? Il poursuivit sans laisser à Derek le temps de répondre. Ça ne devait pas être important alors. C'est ce que mon père me dit tout le temps et c'est super énervant comme remarque et … pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Si tu continues de parler, je vais être obligé de te tuer », annonça très calmement le loup-garou.

Stiles s'assit sagement sur sa chaise de bureau et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je t'écoute.

- Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur toi

- Ah, merci mais j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! »

C'était tout juste si en disant cela, il ne tapait pas du pied comme un enfant.

« Et puis, s'il veut vraiment que personne ne m'attaque, t'envoyer est franchement une mauvaise idée.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Et il peut très bien le faire lui-même ! Où il est en ce moment ?

- Il a dit qu'il était en repérage.

- Il est avec Alison, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Stiles soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas aidé. Une fois de plus, il n'était qu'un petit pion dans l'histoire. Derek rendait ce service uniquement parce Scott lui serait redevable et parce qu'il avait besoin d'un allié.

« Pas uniquement, en fait.

- J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ?

- Non, je lis dans tes pensées », le nargua Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, crache le morceau ! C'est quoi l'autre raison ?

- Disons que je me sens responsable de toi et je tiens à toi. De plus, tu sembles attirer les ennuis ces derniers temps alors autant être là pour les accueillir, expliqua Derek en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- Ah toi aussi, tu trouves ! C'est dingue, je m'en prends plein la gueule ! Je pensais que personne n'avait remarqué ! » s'excita tout seul Stiles, qui avait de toute évidence manqué la partie importante. Derek ne sembla s'en offusquer et allait répliquer quand une voix retentit.

« Stiles, cria son père du bas des escaliers, viens m'aider à ranger les courses ! »

A partir de cet instant, Stiles s'emmêla quelque peu les pinceaux. Il bondit de sa chaise tout en essayant d'enfiler son T-Shirt, se prit les pieds dans son sac qui trainait par terre et s'étala lamentablement devant Derek qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour le retenir et le regarda se vautrer. Il finit tout de même par l'aider à se relever en soupirant.

« T'es quand même pas très doué, grogna-t-il.

- C'est pas ma faute, gémit Stiles, quand je suis fatigué, mon corps dit merde à mon cerveau et je fais n'importe quoi. C'est vraiment très chiant et J'ARRIVE ! cria-t-il à son père faisant sursauter Derek. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs », dit-il à l'intention du loup grognon.

Derek fronça les sourcils, chose qu'il savait très bien faire.

« Je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- Bah, tout le monde aide à la maison, c'est comme ça. Et tu es là, alors tu donnes un coup de main. Ma maison, mes règles ! »

Derek ne répondit rien et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre un sourire en coin et sauta.

« Tu pourrais dire au revoir quand même, ronchonna Stiles en fermant la fenêtre, sachant très bien que le loup garou pouvait l'entendre. Puis il descendit les escaliers pour aider son père tout en maugréant. Il aurait au moins pu lui faire un bisou magique pour ses bleus !

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui auraient regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux avec les commentaires des acteurs, ils auront remarqué que Viggo Mortensen (Aragorn) n'est tout simplement pas présent (alors que c'est un des personnages principaux !). J'en pleure encore des larmes de sang. Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, je vous conseille d'en regarder au moins un si vous avez du temps à perdre. Les acteurs qui jouent Merry et Pippin sont déchainés et c'est plutôt marrant à regarder.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé =) (est-ce que le personnage de Derek est pas un peu OOC des fois ? c'est vachement dur d'écrire avec lui je trouve)

Si je vous ai fait rire alors j'ai atteins mon but ^^

Profitez des vacances si vous avez et courage à tous ceux qui bossent avec cette chaleur (vraiment, je vous admire, si, si)

P'tite Moustache


End file.
